jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jungle Road
The Jungle Road is the second level which the player plays through in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. It follows The Beach and precedes the Jungle Canyon. In this level Raptor attacks are more common as the player ventures deeper into the island. Following a monorail is the player's only way of finding the exit to reach the next level. This level is also well known for its strange secrets. There is a total of 15 Raptors in this level (including the one near the Plantation House). It should be noted that certain parts of this level were once intended for a level known as Plantation House. The Level was eventually merged with Jungle Road, presumably because Jungle Road was originally much shorter. Loading screen The loading screen of this level shows the crane that Anne uses to climb on the monorail in the second part of the level. Walkthrough under construction When you walk up the hill you will hear the sound of water and raptors. When you reach a high level you can see a large waterfall. It falls down in a large valley. If you are on the right top you can see 2 raptors fighting against a Triceratops down in the valley. From this point Anne can either go up to a plateau or down into the valley. Plateau On this plateau you will see another Triceratops. From this plateau you can see the first part the Jungle Road down below. Waterfall Anne can walk down the hill towards the waterfall into the valley. If you walk to the waterfall Anne will say the following: * VA71: I rode south along the coast, bus stations in the early morning, eating vending machine food in the fluorescent light. * VA72: Stepping out of the bus in Mexico City, I shouldered my knapsack... felt the heat wash over me. * VA73: It was good to be alone, to be nobody for a while. If you walk straight past the waterfall you will see some structures. Anne has to go that way to continue with the game. Anne can also go into the Valley. Triceratops vs Raptors In the valley 2 raptors are fighting a Triceratops. The raptors won't attack you if you don't get close. The Triceratops will win in the end. Aztec ruin If you stand with your back to the waterfall, then on the right side on the valley you will see a hill. If you climb that hill you will see on old Aztec ruin. It isn't possicle to say if it was a temple, offering place or just a house. under construction Monorail Anne reaches the rest of the monorail. Next to it stands the mobile construction crane that is shown in the loading screen. Anne must walk over the narrow arm of the crane to its top. At the end of the arm Anne has to jump into the small cabin at the end of the arm. Jump 1 Anne has to jump from the crane onto the monorail. Jump Jump 6 Key Places * Aztec ruin * Plantation House * Cathy's Beach Category:Trespasser canon